The blades of low-pressure turbines are frequently made of nickel-based alloys or superalloys, such as, for example, IN 713, MAR 227 and B 1900. In order to reduce abrasion, the Z-shaped contact faces of their shrouds are usually hardfaced with cobalt-chromium alloys (Co—Cr alloys or Stellites®). The height of the hardfacing is typically 2 mm in the finished state. Methods typically used for producing the hardfacing are tungsten inert gas welding, micro-plasma welding and laser-beam welding. However, if the turbine blades are made of titanium aluminide material (TiAl), they cannot be provided with a Stellite® hardfacing, because this may cause the titanium aluminide to mix with the Stellite®, as a result of which brittle phases and cracks may form in the hardfacing and the titanium aluminide base material of the shroud.